Concomitant with generalization of wide propagation of various portable terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to the portable terminals are diversified, and as a result, various types of attachments are mounted on the portable terminals.
A camera module may be the representative attachment capable of capturing an object in a still image or a moving image, and storing the picture in an image data and editing and transmitting, as occasions demand.
Meanwhile, a focus of a camera changes in response to a distance between a lens and an object. Thus, in order to capture an excellent quality of picture, AF (Automatic Focus) function is required for automatically adjusting a focus in response to changes in distance from the object.